PERDÓN AMOR
by beckyabc2
Summary: Tanya le escribe una carta a Edward después de que se entera de su próxima boda ¿Qué le dice en aquella carta? ¿Edward qué decisiones tomara? One Shot EXB


PRIMERO K NADA LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A MI INTIMA AMIGA (XD JAJAJA) S. MEYER.

BUENOOO LO SIENTO APENAS K FUI A SU CONCIERTOOO NO PUDE EVITA K MI MENTE LOCA SE PUSIERA A MAQUILAR ESTE ONE SHOT, SE QUE CASI TODAS ODIAMOS A TANYA (YO CASI LO HAGO JAJAJA), PERO REALMENTE ELLA NO HACE NADA MALOOO EN LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE AKI LES DEJOOO, ESPEROOO K ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECE. ANTES DE LEER LES SUPER RECOMIENDOOOO QUE ESCUCHEN LA CANCION DE **"A QUIEN TU DECIDISTE AMAR"** DE SANDOVAL ES HERMOSA LA CANCIÓN, Y EN ELLA ME INSPIRE, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES PONGO ESTE ONE SHOT.

**PERDÓN AMOR**

POV Edward

Estaba feliz tan solo falta dos semanas para mi boda con mi Bella, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, que solo han hecho nuestro amor mas fuerte, ella es la razón de mi existencia, es mi pequeña ovejita, simplemente ella es mi todo.

En mi manos tenia una carta de Tanya, no se porque pero me sentía nervioso de abrirla, tome una fuerte respiración que sabia no necesitaba, y comencé a leer…

_Para mi querido Edward:_

Cuando recibí la noticia de tu boda con aquella chica llamada Bella mis ojos comenzaron a picarme, por primera vez maldecía el no poder llora, durante todos estos años te amé, pero por mas que sabia que tu solo tenias un amor fraternal por mi, guardaba una esperanza en mi corazón de que algún día me correspondieras, pero nunca fue ni será así, no podía odiar a aquella chiquilla que se enamoró de ti, _de mi Edward,_ ella te hacia feliz y eso era lo mas importante de todo.

Aunque no la conozco en persona, he escuchado hablar mucho de ella, es muy afortunada a robado el corazón del ser mas perfecto que hay en la faz de la tierra, ella tiene tu corazón, es la bendición mas grande que puede tener.

No puedo prometerte que te olvidaré y dejaré de sufrir, porque el amor que te tengo marco mi existencia, daría cada fibra de mi ser para ser la mujer que esperarás en el altar dentro de unas semanas, pero no puede ser… hice lo que pude para ser la indicada, pero las cosas no se pueden forzar, tu decidiste amarla a ella, siempre quise una oportunidad que no tuve, pero luche por tu amor eso no queda duda, en mi corazón siempre habrá una espina clava ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me dieras es oportunidad que tanto te pedí?

Se que no es ni culpa tuya ni mía en el amor no tenemos elección simplemente llega esa persona que nos roba el alma, tu robaste la mía, y ella tiene la tuya.

¿Qué puedo hacer para sacarte de mi cabeza y corazón? Nada, absolutamente nada, perdóname por esta carta, pero tengo que sacar de alguna forma todo lo que siento, es difícil admitir que te perdí para siempre, muchas veces esperé que se prendiera en ti, eso que se llama "amor" pero jamás sucedió nada, aun sigo esperando no un príncipe azul, ni un caballero de armadura brillante, simplemente un vampiro de cabello cobrizo con la sonrisa mas linda que hay, aunque sea difícil tengo que dejar que seas feliz, se que ella te dará todo lo que yo quise darte, se feliz amor mío, solo te pido una cosa…

_De corazón…Ámense…._

_Siempre tendrás mi corazón y jamás me olvidaré de ti._

_Con cariño Tanya._

Cuando termine de leer, no podía creer todo lo que había dicho Tanya, nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño, jamás le di alas, como ella mismo dijo en el amor no hay elecciones y aunque me sienta mal por hacerla sufrir, no podía dejar de estar feliz de poder unir mi existencia con ella.

Se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta débilmente, puse la carta en el librero de mi cuarto.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté.

-Soy yo amor- respondió aquella dulce voz, que me hacia vibrar de tan solo escucharla, no pude evitar pararme de golpe y correr abrazarla, las palabras de Tanya me habían hecho recapacitar y estaba agradecido que yo fuera aquella persona que le robo el corazón a Bella, no se que hubiera hecho si no fuera así. Ella me miraba curiosa, pero feliz.

-¿Qué tienes amor?- me preguntó mientras me acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla.

-Simplemente me doy cuenta lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a mi lado, Te amo mi pequeña ovejita- besé suavemente sus labios, no me atrevía aun a profundizar mas, me daba miedo hacerle daño. Ella se sonrojo adorablemente.

-Yo también te amo mí león protector- soltó una risita, cuando escuchó el bufido que solté, la abrecé feliz de tenerla conmigo, de que tuviéramos un amor correspondido y pudiéramos vivir una eternidad juntos.

Y haría lo que me pidió Tanya, nos amaríamos por el resto de nuestra existencia…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

ESTA HISTORIA VA DEDICADA A **T.G. Kira** (GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO Y LAS HORAS DE PLATICA JAJAJA, TE KIEROOO), **CELESTE** (DARLING YA TE EXTRAÑABA JAJAJA TIENES QUE VENIR PRONTO A TOLUCA ¡EH! Y MÁS A DICIEMBRE QUE SALGO DE LA UNI, ¿VENDRÁS VERDAD? TE KIERO), A **MIRICULLEN **(AUNK HACE SIGLO NO HABLAMOS SIEMPRE ESTAS PRESENTE EN CABEZITA LOCA JEJE), A MIS **TDN** (LAS ADOROOO YA MERO ES NOVIEMBRE POR FIN!!!) A **MELIICULLEN** (AUNQUE OTRA VEZ DESAPARECISTE DEL MAPA SE QUE CUANDO TE CONECTES TE PONDRAS AL CORRIENTE JEJEJE, EXTRAÑOOO MUSHOOO TUS COMENTARIOS, TKM), **CLAU77** (AMIGAAAAAAAAA ¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO? ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA!!!, ESPERO ESTE PEQUE ONE SHOT!!), **MAFER VULTURI** (AMIEGUETA YA ANDO AKI DE NUEVO MOLESTANDO OJALA PRONTO HABLEMOS), **LJOO** (SIGO SIN VERTE EN EL SKYPE MINIMO JAJAJA, ESPERO K ESTES MUY BIEN!!) Y **SOL Y LUNA 0428** (AUNQUE NO HEMOS HABLADO MUCHO, TE TENGO UN ESPECIAL CARIÑO PORK FUISTE UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS EN LEER MI PRIMER FIC GRACIAS!!!)


End file.
